peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Steve W
Please feel free to leave me a message. Steve W 14:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Steve! Yes, not exactly earth-shattering, is it? I'm afraid I didn't quite get what you meant yesterday, so here is my message. I'm going to activate my user page right now. P.S. 1981 Festive Fifty page is under construction, per your suggestion. All the best, mate. Steve so.it.goes.2512 00:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Cheers Thanks, Steve. When I just logged in, it came up as "you have messages waiting". Cool. Think this could be useful in terms of letting people communicate with us (and vice-versa). Maybe I'll put a note on the front saying we'll activate the talk pages at the weekend or something. We can always delete the talk pages of particular individuals if they don't want them up. Also a link or two to my user page for people to use if they want. Steve W 04:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Steve No problem! Thought it was about time I pulled my weight on this 'ere wiki, as you and the other guys are doing such sterling work. That 12 March 1980 show is a good 'un, too. Loving this 400 Box stuff. BTW, the peel group messages seem to have stalled. I sent one last night and it's still not showed up yet. But hopefully it's just a glitch and the mod will get on it. Nice job on that Rock Family Trees episode. I'll give it a look when I get back on Sunday. Eddie. DuffPaddy 10:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) 6 March 1980 Hi Steve Just noticed you were in 6 March 1980 but showing tape as 21 mins long. I downloaded version 1 hour 43 mins long. Looks like your download stopped early - this happened to me on a couple of Bill's files but if you look at the file sizes you'll see there is about 82 Mb available. Cheers Pash are playlists from BFBS equivalent to the Radio 1 shows? Hello Steve, I have three questions: what do you mean, how long does it take, to see the playlists(and I hope so also the audio-material) from 1980 and 81 complete here on this project? Are the playlists from BFBS equivalent to the Radio 1 shows? I have listen the first BFBS-shows in autumn 79. In the end of the 70´s I have listen (not a John Peel Show) the follow musician from Washington DC : Bob or Robert Spradley (or similar) The title of this song was "Doppler-schritt" (I´m not sure about the spelling). It was a kind of experimental with a lot of phasings and Jet-sounds... In the same radioshow they also played pieces from the Residents "Commercial-album" Thanks for help and answers... regards Taymur Hi Taymur, Uh, good questions. I'll put my answer on your user discussion page. Cheers, Steve W 11:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) BFBS shows Hello Steve, at first thank you for your answers... fortunately, I have a copy of a handscribed book with the BFBS-shows from 19.3.1981 - 24.12.1985... my first recording was from november 79 (at that time, I had only the chance for mono-recordings, the broadcasting-quality in East-Berlin was lousy. I think the follow artists was (this mc is broken...) on this tape: Jam - Eaten rifle, 4B2 - War of the lads, Cabaret Voltaire - Heaven and Hell unfortunately some notices and tapes are lost or broken...years later, I bought some vinyl-material etc. from this stuff other recordings was on old mono-tapes, after than in the mid of the 80´s in stereo. I had the chance to get some mc´s from the years 82 and 83. My interest are the years 1979-1982 of this kind of music. If you have interest, I make a copy of this book (I think in 2 weeks the copy is ready) and send this to your adress. A great help for me would be copies (pdf or rtf is o.k.)from the playlists(of course the audio-material is also welcome) from Jan.1979 - March 1981... here an excerpt from 24.9.81: Indoor shopping center - The Plugs, Mad eyed screamer - Creatures, Backening strings - Altered Images, Science of voice - Volkstanz, Stretch - Maximum Joy, The ultimate in fun is going to the disco with my babe - Rip, Rig & Panic, Real toy - Altered Images, Split second feeling - Cabaret Voltaire, Round world - Method Actors, So unreal - The Creatures, ----- Our secret - Comsat Angels, Cracked the ball - Wall of Voodoo, Faithless - Altered Images, Totally naked without lock key - Rip, Rig & Panic, But not then - Creatures, Spring in (feealta)? - Slow Children, Toom top - Zeros, Wild thing - Creatures regards Taymur 10 September 1994 Hi Steve. I've added another tracklisting to the other two I did yesterday. Tracking down the artist and track by 'Modogo Gian Franco Ferre' proved to be the most tricky aspect! My O Level French came in handy. DM Barbara Cartland/Extreme Noise Terror Mash Up Anyone? Steve Looking forward to The Pink Page in honour of Babs. Posted another tracklisting today but couple of gaps which I'll try on the group. Last one tomorrow then hols. Wondered whether we shouldn't pitch to the Yahoo Group that volunteers pick off a show each to do but publicised so that we don't all do the same work. Have you already tried this beyond the volunteers welcome sign in the Wikia? Best regards Pash Holidays Are Go Steve Best wishes to you too for both holiday and festive season. Can't wait for new 400 Box shows to relax to (that is if your idea of relaxation is tracking down a German EP which JP refuses to try and pronounce). Look forward to speaking in 2009 - off to Thailand in the morning. Have a good one Pash Thanks, Steve! I'll check out the KK stuff when I get back on Sunday night. Meantime, have a great Christmas & New Year yourself! All the best, Eddie. 21 December 2000 Are you working on the track listing of this, the recently-circulated Christmas special from Peel Acres? If not, I'll do it. Dr M. New Shows Hi Steve Happy New Year! Hope you had a great time in India. Thailand was fantastic - planning to go back as soon as I can. Really overwhelmed with number of new shows over Xmas - terrific. Did tracklisting for Jimmy Norton's Explosion/Rezillos show today (6.8.79) - which shows from Bill were you referring to? Will have a chance to do a couple in next days then move house so few days packing/unpacking and setting up new PC with 2 TB of hard drive space to accommodate all the 400 Box! Speak soon Pash New Shows 2 Steve Got the Bill shows - all clear now. Just downloading them and will kick off tomorrow on some. Cheers Pash 2 November 1987 Hi Steve. I've just added this track listing. 02 November 1987. The show was briefly available for download on - I think - the shortlived forerunner of the http://www.30242.net/ website. It was up there sometime around late 2007 / early 2008. The show was incorrectly dated though, the filename said something like "late 1985". New Front Page Steve, this is fantastic!! Congratulations! Where do you get all these ideas from? so.it.goes.2512 08:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Speed adjusted Hi Steve. The 400 box page still carries the "provisional... speed adjusted versions coming" references for 10.01.79 and 14.02.79. I'm about to start work on the next one. Kev's tapes Hi Steve. How's about making a new category for Kev's tape collection, so the relevant pages can be tagged? Kev's Tapes. Dr Mango 15:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Update Hi Steve, thanks for your comments about the Banshees page. I have also revamped the Festive Fifty 1976 front page after getting an email from Ken this morning about the 'was it a listener's poll or wasn't it' dilemma...since he says he voted in it, I changed that and the formatting as well. He has also provided me with the session repeat dates for the 1983 and 1984 FFs so I'm in the process of updating the former and getting ready to start work on the latter. I have read your email but didn't have time to respond this morning: thanks for doing the what's new update, as I just didn't get around to it. Enough waffle and back to my day job! I'll try and put some of my other ideas in action as and when. so.it.goes.2512 06:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 1976 Festive Fifty Hi Steve, sorry to drag this out, but I rather like the layout of the main page, and nobody seems to have queried my other listings, so please don't go to all the trouble of redoing it. I like to imagine that somebody who's never heard of it would rather be prompted to scroll down to find the higher placings than otherwise. Or maybe I'm just an idiosyncratic old bastard. As JP would say, who knows?!! Cheers Your comrade in arms so.it.goes.2512 16:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Work! Good lord, my man, have you been busy or what! As I said on my user page, I have to be careful about how much time I spend Peeling, so I'll add bits and pieces whenever. Take care, buddy. so.it.goes.2512 11:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Busy Hi Steve. Yeah, I've been on a roll this week! Been banging out about two track listings a day, although my brain has hurt by the end of the second. 14 April 1980 is a great show, by the way. Hearing Peel play Wham! still seems odd. Mind you, I feel queasy when I hear UB40 on his show! Looks like you've only taken a short breather...thanks for locating the 22 January 2002 show, as I didn't have it at all! P.S. Added two link pages to Peel Celebrations. Keep on rockin' in the free world so.it.goes.2512 15:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *Hey Steve! *I found your 'Cricketer' comment, and I'll alter the information ASAP, thank you for that. *Are there any impending dates for your new 'On This Day' that I can help with? *Cheers, Steve so.it.goes.2512 05:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 1981 - 83 Hi! After finishing off the track listing for the excellent collection that is Kev's Tapes, I had a look at my own archives for any shows in 1981 - 83 that weren't yet listed on the Wiki. You probably spotted 01 June 1982 going up the other day. I've just added 29 July 1982. I can't remember where I got this show from. It was a couple of years back and must have been one of the tape sharing blogs. Just so you know, I've got 16 February 1981 in my sights next, plus one or two more. All good stuff. :) By the way, I think the page for 01 June 1981 should be removed. I think it was created in error due to a error dating the show. The download link shows it to be the show for 14 May 1981, which is complete. Dr Mango 23:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Re: 29 July 1982. I don't know whether it's just my recording or a problem with the encoding, but it's a bit rough in places, with some bursts of crackle. Maybe an appeal to the Yahoo group would be an idea before I upload my copy (which I'm willing to do). Dr Mango 15:16, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, what about the last of Bill's recent batch, 24 March 1980? Shall I get onto it or have you started work? I hope you hadn't spent too much time on 07 April 1980 before I leapt in! Dr Mango 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re: unsolved mystery Steve - it should be Seven Minutes Of Nausea, not Seven Seconds Of Nausea. The agony is clearly meant to last much longer !!!! Virgin Shows Guilty as charged Been off line as I stupidly switched broadband providers and lo and his best mate behold - no broadband for a month! Finally back on line to find that all the March and April 1980 shows I tracklisted offline had already been done! Doh! Can now do a few old jobs and started on the neglected Torrent 8 compilation and the Virgin in store shows - like you I love how pissed off he is and the comments about the staff are priceless. Let me know what else is on the roster for tracklistings and I'll see what I can do Cheers Pash Peel Acres Just a thought - it would be handy for reference to have a page called 'Peel Acres', with a brief explanation of what the place was and then a list of the acts who played there and the dates. I'd be happy to get cracking on that if you want to stick a template up. Ok! I'll get onto it this evening. I didn't start the page myself because I thought there might be a template / guide to make everything here look uniform, but I can figure that out for myself I suppose. I've already included a link in the track listing I posted earlier for 10 June 2003! Dr Mango 19:41, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Torrent 8 Yeah, I found torrent 8 a touch frustrating. I downloaded some shows that looked to be new to me, only to find - when they eventually came down - that they were shows already in my collection, just incorrectly titled. It's a bit bafflingly too that there's a couple of duplicates in the torrent, same show, just with different names! Anyway, speaking of torrent 8, I've just added 02 January 1980. I've had the full show for this date for a while, not sure where I got it from. It was a couple of years back. Dr Mango 21:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Uploads Steve Any chance of reupping some shows I can't pull down as follows: 06 Feb 1979 04 Jun 1979 14 Jul 1980 22 Aug 1978 16 Feb 1981 25 May 1979 Many thanks Pash Hi Steve! Thanks for the kind words. It's nice to know there's other Peel fanatics out there! :) Uploads Sorted Steve Sorry to be a pain. The links were there (although some pop up 4 possible sources sharebee, megaupload, rapidshare etc and only one works) but I wasn't diligent enough. If you could post 16 Feb 1981 though I would be grateful. 25 May 1979 show was in fact 24 May 1979 - had it misfiled on iTunes and suffered mysterious deletion somehow - oh dear not been feeling great today! Updated the tracklisting for 14 Jul 1980 and will tidy up any of the other shows I referenced once they have all downloaded. Best regards Pash 25 February 2003 Steve, Firstly, an appreciation from me for all the hard work you're putting into the Wiki. I've noticed the tracklist you recently put up dated 25 February 2003 should be 25 March 2003. Cheers, Pad Cheers For The Up Thanks Steve Lot better today - think that was the last Virgin show but I do have a batch of shows without tracklistings which I am gradually ploughing through and uncovering some classic tracks. Last Virgin was a belter - JP taking the piss hugely! Now just want to find a copy of the Magazine reformation shows I went to last week - someone must have recorded them. Blinding sets on both nights I went to. Cheers Pash More Torrent 8 Hi Steve. Still poking around with Torrent 8. The two files named "80-00-00" and "John Peel Show 00-04-80" are the same file with a different name (doh!). They appear to be another half an hour's worth of the show from 11 February 1980, judging by the session guests. So I'll add the details this evening. Whoever put this torrent together must have a strange sense of humour! Dr Mango 18:47, 26 February 2009 (UTC) New tapes I have a small collection of Peel shows from my own tapes which don't appear to be available yet... 1994-07-01 1994-08-05 1999-03-23 1999-03-24 1999-07-10 2000-02-09 2000-03-01 2000-04-27 They're currently digitised in OGG format, but could easily be re-ripped or converted. What's the best way to make them available to your good selves (and indeed, anyone else that wants them)? Syrtis 00:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) 1977 FF50 I think I finally have a definitive answer! http://www.strictly-vibes.com/j-ayes-yaho-j-ayes-amp-ranking-trevor-tr-vt8026.html ThunderPeel2001 11:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : No worries, Steve! :) ThunderPeel2001 10:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Turning Japanese (a case of the vapours?) Hi Steve. Ha! Seemed a bit picky of me, I thought at the time. Glad you didn't get the hump! Dr Mango